Bras and Gulps
by BorderlineRecluse
Summary: Another one shot dealing with an extremly angry Mr Sirius Black . Read, Review and Enjoy.


This is another one shot. Albeit a raunchy one dealing with Olivia and Sirius. He gets insanely jealous and shows him just how and why he is the only prankster for her.

"Padfoot this is beyond ridiculous there is nothing going on between Prongs and Ice Queen anymore" Remus whispered furiously. The two seventh year boys were huddled under James' invisibility cloak stalking their two best friends.

"Look James there is no easy way to understand it" Olivia murmured. Her curly black tresses were cascading down her back. A red ribbon kept the wild curls away from her ice blue eyes. She had donned her relaxed school uniform. The grey skirt cut off a few inches above her knees. Her meticulously clean blouse belonged to either her best friend James or her Boyfriend Sirius's whoever's she grabbed when she woke up. She wore her Gryffindor Tie loosely around her neck giving her the "I'm seductive and i haven't even tried' look.

"I know Livvy i guess i just miss it" James replied saddened. She stopped him and hugged.

"It's time to move on sweetheart, these things happen." She comforted him. Remus was trying to keep them covered whilst trying to hold an enraged Sirius back. He couldn't hold much longer but the next phrase was the breaking point.

"I miss it to James" Olivia answered her eyes glistening. Sirius ripped himself from Moony's grip. James was quickly held against the wall by the throat.

"I knew it. I8 knew it. I thought you were my best friend" He barked. Olivia still shrieking ran and tore Sirius away from James. She held him back.

"Run you fucking idiots" She growled to the others. Once she was sure they were out of sight she dragged him to an empty classroom.

"What is running through your fucking mind Sirius" she growled. Leaning against the door Sirius had taken off to the teachers chair and dropped into it.

"Your fucking him aren't you. Why him? Why my best friend?" He asked angrily. Olivia rolled her eyes and marched over to the desk.

"I am only fucking you. What me and James had was a fling, we were both in love with people who we thought didn't return our feelings. That was over in fifth year. I am only interested in you" she replied with a growl. Sirius wasn't convinced. He stood.

"They what are you both so devastated about?" He asked scornfully. Tears glistened in her eyes and he knew he said the wrong thing.

"It the year that our rabbits died." She answered refusing to allow the tears to fall. Sirius felt a little guilty at the revelation and fell back in the chair. Olivia padded over to him.

"Sirius you have to get it in your head you are the only guy i want, you're the only animagi i want, and you are most definitely the only marauder i want." She whispered straddling him in the chair.

He pouted and looked at her. He nodded childishly. She leant forward and kissed his lips. He quickly returned the kiss. His hands roamed around her body. She tangled her fingers in his silky hair. His lips headed to her bare neck sucking, biting and kissing in that order. She let out a little moan before rocking slightly against him. His hands moved to the buttons on her blouse undoing them with ease. He moved back slightly to look at her. He white lace bra entranced him and his hands moved to undo it just like the buttons he undid them with ease. Blouse and bra discarded his mouth teased her nipples with his tongue. Her moans didn't distract her hands as she undid his shirt. They both sat in the chair topless. He stood up carrying her in his arms before throwing her lightly on the desk. His muscles flexing, she bit her lip at the sight.

"I'm going to fucking show you just why I'm the only Marauder for you" He growled before pouncing on her. He quickly undid his trousers and dropped his boxers. He lifter her skirt and before she had time to process just what he was doing, he pounded in to her. She let out a low groan which sent him over the edge he pounded faster. He watched her face as she lay writhing under him.

"Oh Merlin" She let out breathlessly. He growled and told her to correct herself.

"Oh Fuck Sirius" she screamed and he pulled out. She could feel the liquid streaming over her derriere. He fell onto her but held his weight on his arms. He could feel her naked chest breathing quickly against his own naked chest. He put on his shirt before handing her the shirt she wore; he checked the name in the collar. Sirius Black. The name was written in bold print. He smiled and looked at her. Ice Queen had a very sexy smirk adorning her face.

"You're the only marauder for me" she reminded before snatching the shirt and putting it on. He laughed lightly before throwing an arm over her petite shoulder.

"I think its time for bed, we've got Charms tomorrow" Sirius whispered kissing her head and walking back to the Common room with her in his arms.

"This is why i hate Charms" Rose muttered trying but failing to turn the pillow into a rat.

"James just what are you doing?" lily asked greatly annoyed at the boy next to her squirming uncomfortably. He pulled a white lace bra from under his les. He held the bra up and smirked.

"And whose is this?" He said loudly for the whole class to here. Several girls giggled and plenty of boys wolf whistled that was until Sirius back got out his seat and snatched the bra from James and giving it back to a blushing Olivia. The boys promptly shut up and got back to work hoping to not enrage the big bad boyfriend. Nobody wants to be on the wrong side of a jealous boyfriend, hence James' large gulp for the whole class to here.


End file.
